Mm, Mango
by Nimhi
Summary: Yaten's been shaving his legs. Seiya's got something to say about it. Short, Seiya/Yaten, sort of.


Mm, Mango  
By: Nimhi

I do not own Sailormoon. I am not making any profit from this fan work.  
Notes: I just dragged out Sailor Stars and watched it again for the first time in over 5 years and remembered just how madly in love with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki I am. There was never enough fanfiction on the web concerning them, back when I used to read it, so I decided to try and write a few stories for them. Specifically, for Seiya/Yaten, which was always my favorite pairing. I don't know if anyone still reads Sailormoon stories, much less Starlight stories, (even more unlikely, Seiya/Yaten ones) but for anyone who does – this one's for you.

o…o…o

"Yaten."

"Mm?"

"Why is this in the bathroom?" Seiya held up an orange colored canister.

"It's shaving cream. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept, Seiya."

"Yes. Shaving cream is fine. But this is women's shaving cream."

"Your powers of observation astound me, once again."

"Yaten."

"Seiya."

"It's mango scented."

"Yes. I like mango."

"It was in the shower."

"Yes. That's where I shave my legs."

"You do understand that we're supposed to be men, here?" Seiya gave Yaten a stern look.

"Men can shave their legs. What if they don't like being disgustingly hairy all the time?"

"Men do not usually shave their legs on this planet, Yaten. Men do not use mango scented shaving cream. We are trying to blend in."

"No one is going to see my legs, Seiya. I don't like the hair. It's unpleasant."

"It's manly!"

"No one has ever accused me of being manly. Even here on Earth. Besides, I bet you've been shaving your armpits."

"Lies! I have not! See?"

"Gross, Seiya! Don't show me that!"

"I just feel like I'm the only one really making an effort here."

"Hey, what about me? I haven't been shaving my legs." Taiki set his book down.

"No, but _you've_ been shaving your armpits." Seiya glared at him.

"Well, that's different. It's impossible to get deodorant to stay on for any reasonable amount of time with all that hair. I don't wish to be sweating all over the place."

"I second that."

"You're both pathetic! Where's your drive?"

"My drive, Seiya, is to find the Princess, not to be Japan's manliest man!"

"Some of our fans think you're gay."

"Well, I am, I suppose." Yaten shrugged. "I mean, really. Aren't we all?"

"Bisexual, perhaps." Taiki put in, earning a look from his fellow Lights.

"I like men." Yaten stated flatly. "I will shave my legs with mango scented shaving cream, I will wear pink, I will do as I please, and everyone can say whatever they like. Because they're probably right. I _am_ feminine. I am _happy_ being feminine. In fact, I think our fans like me being feminine, as well. So you can keep your hairy beast legs to yourselves."

"But if you like men, then perhaps you like my hairy beast legs, eh?"

"Seiya, get your leg away from me."

"Isn't it sexy and masculine, though?"

"You are not a real man! Your legs are not sexy. Get away from me!"

"I can see it in your eyes! You want me! You want to run your hands along my firm, manly chest!"

"I thought we were discussing legs?" Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"I think this discussion is over." Yaten stood up abruptly, face slightly flushed, and stalked to his bedroom. Seiya and Taiki exchanged a look.

"Yaten?" Seiya called in the direction Yaten had gone.

"Just go apologize so he can yell at you and have done with it." Taiki sighed.

Seiya rolled his eyes, but walked the short distance to Yaten's room. He pushed open the door.

"Yaten, I…"

His eyes widened. Yaten was sitting on his bed, running his hands along his legs. He had stripped off his pants and was clad in only his t-shirt and a pair of emerald green boxers. His eyes snapped up to meet Seiya's.

"GET OUT!"

"Yaten, I didn't mean to…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Seiya ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against it for a moment, feeling his face burn.

"Seiya?" Taiki called, concern in his voice.

"Don't worry , Taiki." Seiya responded. "Everything's fine."

He walked slowly to his room, locking the door behind him.

"_You are not a real man!" _Yaten's voice echoed in his mind.

No. He wasn't.

_But_, he thought, looking down ruefully, _I sure feel like one right now_.

As he unzipped his pants and reached inside, he pictured Yaten's long, smooth legs.

~ * ~

....

....

If you enjoyed it, please leave a review! Reviews fuel new stories!


End file.
